ReginaIsMyBabyDaddy
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It comes to no surprise to Regina that Snow is posting on both twitter and Instagram about the baby she and David James is expecting. However it does come quite shocking when she reads #ReginaIsMyBabyDaddy. Clearly her and Emma's actions have had bigger effects than they first thought.


_**Authors Note: **_This started more as a joke on a facebook group, so I promised I would write it and here you is. For the two girls that wanted me to write it, hope you like it and find it as amusing as I have writing it :o) Also I never used hash tags before this story.

PS: There may be continuing stories at a later point.

* * *

#ReginaIsMyBabyDaddy

It's true! there is a bun in the oven. #DavidJamesCharmingisMyBabyDaddy Regina read on Mary Margaret's twitter and Instagram account. She was of course following both. That was not that almost made her spit out her coffee though, it was Emma's. Because there it was a picture of a smiling Emma saying: I'm so happy! #ReginaIsMyBabyDaddy.

The middle-aged brunette was shocked to her very core. Still she managed to gather herself enough to text Emma asking, "I am your baby daddy, please do explain as last I checked we were not even involved?"

"You are Henry's mother, it was mainly to piss of mom and dad, you know they can be too much. But also I am pregnant with your child, must have happened on the way to Neverland or on the way back here when we you know..."

"I agree they can be too much *rolls eyes* and I suppose if that is so congratulations are in order, savior." she wrote back, before putting her phone aside. Then she got an idea, got into her twitter and wrote: #BabySwanMillstwoontheWay .I am so very excited, can't wait for another baby in the house. #EmmaSHotMama #ILoveSwans

She smiled by her tags, hoping Emma would like them, which reminded her she should probably ask her to move in permanently now. Was Emma up for that even, not to mention was she? All things considered it would be easiest if they were to raise two more children together. Two more children…Not to mention two babies, Regina were suddenly feeling so very old. She wanted more children at some point in her life, but not like this, not with a woman, not with the daughter of Snow White. This was messed up.

She looked at her hash tag, it was written in less than minutes, still it said what she felt, summed up, she was excited, yet terrified, she did find Emma hot and she did love swans. Not necessarily Emma all the time, more in general. In fact not many but here and Henry knew that the tiles in her bathroom had pictures of swans on them. Still she could not in a million years have predicted that what she and Emma had done on board Hook's ship could result in this. Sure there had been passion, but mostly the two women had consulted each other on the way there, and in a weak moment, well…

They hadn't really talked about it either in the aftermath and on the island, to be fair it had all been a mess, the whole Neal, Emma, Hook triangle. Regina had felt it though when Emma had made the fire even if she was not there. Not to mention when Henry ripped out his own heart to save magic, Regina was still not happy about that. Having him dead on the ground it had crushed her more than anyone would ever know, thinking about still made her heart ache. Seeing her little boy, the one she had picked up from the hospital years earlier dead, it had been more than she could handle. Not to mention her sorrow mixed with rage and confusion over what he had done. On the journey back Emma and she had had a heated argument regarding it, leading to raw sex at first, she needed to get her emotions out, Emma let her. Then it had been her shivering in tears and Emma, she could still feel the kisses on her skin it felt like she had been on fire through the whole thing, she had given in to it three times, loudly, making herself using a locking charm and a silencing charm on the door. Bodies and juices mingling, she was sure sparks had been flying around them. Emma's fingers caressing her skin afterwards, stroking it ever so gently, she could feel the warmth from her. Then a knock on the door, Snow…

They hadn't talked about that either, in fact they hadn't talked much after they got home at all, well some casualties of course, but that was about it. They were trying to settle all, and now this. Fear went through her as it had when she had first adopted their son, and he had ended up going against her. Fear that she could not handle this. Because what Emma didn't know or anyone else for that matter was that the young Swan was not the only one that had been affected by their actions, she had been as well. That alone was enough to terrify her.

She sighed and was about to get ready for work, when her phone rang, it came as no surprise that it Snow. Rolling her eyes she answered saying, "Good morning."

"What the heck are you playing at?" she said angrily.

"You mean the bay I assume?" she said, a vicious smile spreading across her red lips. She would hate to admit that she loved when she or Emma managed to annoy the other woman. And in her mind she was thinking 'Way to go Emma."

"What else could I possibly mean?" Snow said annoyed.

"Oh so you two can have a baby and I cannot?" asked Regina, pretending to be insulted. It did surprise her that by her wording Snow did not pick up on the fact that she meant herself as much as Emma. The again the younger woman in her eyes had always been an idiot.

"I never said that, I just don't get how it could happen, you are both women," said Snow.

"Same way as you, dear, by sexual intercourse," Regina was rolling her eyes, adding, "You know about the rule from back in our land."

"Only when two persons love each other fully and are committed there shall be a child. It will be created and made by their love and it will unite them, no harm can come to that child and it will be made stronger due to its parents love. But your parents your mother, she didn't have a heart in her body when you were created and Henry he could tear out his heart, so Emma and Neal couldn't have been in love either, the rule does not always apply," said Snow.

"Emma loved Neal a great deal, why she was devastated when he turned her in, he broke her heart. She couldn't look upon Henry as he would remind her of his betrayal. He could tear out his heart as his father did not love his mother as he was supposed to. My mother loved one man and that was Rumpelstiltskin, why she tore out her own heart to not feel, you know how her days ended. As for father he loved both me and mother a great deal. Mother called me her little heart that should tell you enough. The rule however never stated it had to be a man or a women, but persons, if the love is strong enough…" Regina stopped.

"I thought their love had to be pure also, what I don't get is when either of you fell in love with each other;" said Snow still annoyed.

"And I don't know why I have to justify myself to you," Regina growled, why did her stepdaughter always have to be on her case. why did she and her husband have to be so damn annoying?

"Do you love her truly?" Snow wanted to know.

"I think your daughter being pregnant without having slept with Neal and Hook should answer that," said Regina and hung up, she did not have time for this, she needed breakfast before getting ready for her day. In her eyes the only thing Snow White could be considered to be royal at it was to be a royal pain in the ass, and just to spite her stepdaughter she hash tagged #SnowWhitethemostAnnoyingofthemall #TheCharmingsRIdiots #WarmApplePieafterdinneranyone.

* * *

Another of the many residents in Storybrook that had seen the picture and read Emma's happy tweet was Neal. Having Emma reject both him and Hook in Neverland he has assumed that she just wanted to wait until they got home and then get back on. However now he understood how wrong he had been. He didn't quite get how the two of them could get pregnant considering they were both women, but he assumed it was a magical thing, as the two women had always seemed to have sparks going between them. he sighed as he wrote congratulations on Emma's twitter feed before picking up the phone to call her. She soon picking up saying, "Hi, what's up?"

"So pregnant huh?" he felt quite foolish, considering he wanted to be the father of all her future children.

"Yeah, it came as a shock to me as well to be honest," she answered.

"So you and Regina?" it hang in the air.

"I hope so, but I don't know, I mean she seems to hate me and all. I just hoped since you know Henry was not a product of true love, maybe this new one is," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Wouldn't that be a given considering both women and you usually need a man to reproduce?" he asked her.

"I assumed as much, but she didn't seem all thrilled when I texted her earlier or rather she texed me, and I confirmed," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"Her tweet would imply otherwise," he said, he was subscribing to Regina's as well as Emma's and the Charming's as they were family and Emma and Regina was also Henry's parents.

"I know, but what if that is just playing along or to piss mom off, what is she doesn't mean it? I mean the woman has done nothing that would imply she really does love me," Emma was ever so insecure about the fact. Maybe she should have talked to her before tweeting it. It was just after having gotten it confirmed by the doctor she had been so excited.

"I can imagine that to be true, your mother has most likely called her already to give her hell considering her latest tags. Then again she and your mother have never gotten along great and she is really feed up with their whole everlasting love which is understandable. I think if she does love you she would be more reserved to not getting hurt," said Neal.

"I can imagine you to be right, should I call or stop by her office or wait?" Emma wanted to know.

"Have her met you at the diner or something after work, give her some time to process it," he said, knowing if it was him he would been all over Emma. However Regina was much older and had been burned badly she would most likely be careful putting her feelings out there.

"I can try that, I need to know you have my I mean our back here," Emma said.

"Always, I'll even put in a couple of tweets, permission to bug your mother?" he asked.

"Permiossion granted, I gotto go, as someone got a cat stuck in a tree again," she said with a sight laugh, hanging up.

Neal smiled before tweeting #ReginaMillsthebestmotherinSB #ESwanandRMillsHotMamas #BabySwanMillscutethenBabyCharming retweet if you support it.

* * *

Ruby Red that was also an active tweeter had of course congratulated both Swan and Mills on the baby action and was now re-tweeting Neal's to support the two women. She found it cute, she found it even cute that Emma and Regina was expecting over the Charming's. God sometimes they could bee too much. She was hoping they would get a little girl. After all they did have a boy already. She smiled when she saw Regina coming in and towards the counter and said, "Congrats on the baby Madam Mayor."

"Thanks, can I have a coffee please and bring a salad to my table," said she, blushing shyly.

"I take it you are happy about it?" Red said as she prepared her coffee.

"I...It was unexpected but I am," she said, looking down. Clearly the mayor was not used to debating her feelings out in the open.

"I can see that, for what it is worth I support the two of you, have for a very long time," Red gave her a warm smile.

"I am glad to hear it," the Mayor gave her a dignified nod.

"Who wouldn't want you to get a happy ending, you deserve it, I'll throw in a piece of apple cake to celebrate the occasion, hot from the oven," she said, giving her the plate.

"That is...that is sweet of you, thank you," and for once she managed to produce a genuine smile.

"You are welcome, Regina," said Red and smiled back, getting a warming look from her grandmother to tend to her other customers. She opened her paper when she got a text asking if she wanted to met Emma after work for a cup at the diner, casually she texted back she would and that she was looking forward to it. it was then it dawned upon her, this woman was having her baby, their baby, maybe she should buy her a gift. That was the custom right, show how excited you were and how much you loved her? Emma would probably have done the same if she knew about her current situation.

She groaned when Ruby came over with her salad, of course she knew what she would get for a baby as she had already raised one, however she didn't know what to get for an expecting one. Another ring on her cell Henry's recess he was tweeting also.

#Sohappyformymommies #I'mgonnabeabigbrotherYAY #Don'tfreakoutmomyou'llbefine #Iwantwarmapplepieafterdinner #Yourbabyiscoolerthangrans #BabygirlSaviorQueen

She smiled softly, Regina couldn't help but to love her little boy, always had and she knew that she always would no matter what people should happen to say about her. He might be naive and have some bad judgment at time, much like his biological parents, but in general he was a good kid. And he seemed to be excited about this, everyone seemed to be excited and showing it around, she however...

It was not that she was not excited because she were, it was just she had never figured she would find someone she could love again after...Daniel. Not to mention a woman, she was set off to hate, or so everyone were lead to believe. In her silent mind she couldn't even start to count how many times she had wanted to rip the clothes of her body and do her, in her own office, at the Sheriff's office, in her car, at her house... She shook it of telling herself to focus. A gift she needed a gift to show Emma she was excited about this, and that she approved other than a tweet, she needed something personal that showed love, something that implied she wished to share her life with her, but what.

A groan again left her lips as she finished her salad and left the diner. Red turned to granny saying, "She don't know what to do does she?"

"No, she does not, but she will figure it out, like she did with Henry," the elderly lady said calmly.

* * *

Hook was walking around town, in fact he was on his way to the car repair shop where Neal worked as he has said he could hook him up with a car, easier to get back and forth to the ship that way. Also he had seen the many twitter messages going around this very morning, and how everyone was congratulating Emma and Regina with the baby. Not the Charming's though. He suspected Charming himself wanted to but he left it be to not anger Snow further.

Rounding the corner he saw Neal standing near the entrance to the shop working on some tires and said, "So guess there was a reason why Emma never wanted any of us."

"So it would appear, how are you holding up, I know you liked her," said Neal in a sympathetic tone.

"I will live I have my rum and my ship, so can you fix me up with a car?" he wondered.

"I was thinking about this one over here," said Neal and showed him a black person car, old and worn out much like Hook, leather seats. Hook nodded saying, "Aye this will do, name your price?"

"On the house, but you owe me one," said Neal, patting him on the back.

"That is manageable, thanks mate," he said as Neal handed over the keys. He was actually surprised to see that Hook could drive, considering he had never tried one before. He smiled shaking his head as the pirate drove away.

It was not long after this Neal post on twitter. Just got myself a good ca #Nealyou'rethebestmate #CongratstoSwanandQueenontheirtrasure #SwanQueenBabywillBPowerful #Loveyoulovelyladies

#SnowbewareRegina'sbabyishere

* * *

"I really should have killed you when I had the chance before you could corrupt my daughter," Snow was snarling at Regina, she had run into the other woman on the way home from work that very day. One thing was that the other woman was obviously having a baby with her daughter, but all these tweets from everyone congratulating them and supporting it was too much. She hadn't gotten half as many when people first learned about her and Charming and that had not been long ago either.

Regina stood there calm as the sea, looking at her, in her hand a shopping bag; she was on her way to speak to her baby mother. Of course Snow to her was not a treat at all, and she knew why she was upset. All the tweets taking the attention away from the precious baby Charming. She hated to admit she did enjoy it. The attention and the support from people she never thought would support her in anything, in fact Charming had texted her earlier that day congratulating her, saying he was happy for her.

"Are you done or are you putting your words into action?" Regina challenged, sounding bored.

"I would do so had it not been for you corrupting my daughter to think she loves you," said Snow, her eyes shining with fury.

"Oh please, she came to me of her own free will," said Regina, that much was actually true.

"You could have anyone in the whole bloody world, why did you have to pick Emma?" Snow demanded to know, adding, "Why did you have to get her pregnant, why couldn't you let me have that?"

"She showed up my door, I cannot longer deny how I feel, I long for her when we are not together, don't deny my my happy ending as I know it lies with her. I didn't chose to fall in love with her believe me, it just happened. I can't stay away and I have no intention of trying, not when our child is growing inside my…her womb. You and that annoying Charming always stated you would find each other and did so. I hereby state that I have always loved both Henry and Emma and will always do so. Now if you will excuse me I do intend to talk to her," Regina said in her regular sassy way, turned her back on her and walked the stairs up to the Sheriff's office. It was only as she walked away Snow captured that she had started to say my womb. Could they both be pregnant?

As soon as she got up there she saw Emma sitting by her desk, head in her hands, looking at the computer screen, groaning. Luckily for her Charming had already left. Regina has decided upon dropping by her office as a surprise, instead of meeting her as the diner as planned. She smiled a little by the frustrated blonde and said, "Do you have a moment for me, or shall I come back later?"

"Regina?" Emma turned to look at her. She was radiating for some reason or another she seemed to be surrounded by light, in her hand she was holding a bag. She came closer and handed it to her, saying, "I...know in this world it is custom to give the mother of the baby a present when you learn about it. I didn't know what to get."

Emma frowned knowing this had to be very hard for her, not necessary to buy a thing as she was loaded with money, but to take the effort to try to find something and to show her emotions like that. Emma took up a soft present, unpacking it was a baby body with yellow ducks, Regina smiled and said, "You used to look at yourself as an ugly duckling, I remember you mentioned that once and there was none with swans on."

"My gosh, Regina, I cannot believe you remembered that," said Emma unpacking another, it was light blue with white unicorns. Of course Regina loved horses and magic, made perfect sense really. Emma also found two bears a blue and a pink one, clearly she did not know if it was a boy or a girl yet, even if Henry was sure it was girl it was too early to tell. Then at last a smaller box with a necklace in pure gold, it was holding a golden heart. The blonde looked at her with confused eyes, seeing for the first time in her life the brunette seemed insecure about something.

She however put on and said, "Thank you, I really love the gifts."

"I'm glad you did," a smile on her lips.

"You must be so scared," Emma said in a soft tone.

"Me scared, whatever for I have already risen one child, I know what I am doing," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes at her.

"It's okay this time we are doing it together," said Emma, daring to let her hand rest on Regina's cheek, Regina leaned her face into her hand. She closed her eyes, swallowing knowing she should be honest with Emma, only she did not know how. One thing was that Emma was so open about the little life in her womb, another was to tell her she was carrying one as well. She was not used to sharing her feelings with anyone, but this was the time, so she whispered, "Your mother, she is upset. She said should have killed me when she had the chance, what if she…"

"We both know she won't, no one will harm the baby I swear," Emma whispered in a soft tone.

"I wish that was so, but any child of mine it belongs to Rumple, it was the price of the curse, and if he finds out when we starts to show, he will claim them," Regina's voice was shivering.

"What, please explain yourself?" Emma was more shocked by her second statement than the first.

"I am pregnant too, it was the deal when I made the curse I could not get pregnant, if I did well he would take it. I agreed as I never thought this day would come after what happened with Daniel," she was not feeling good, not at all.

"Awww, Regina, that means we are having two, and I am sure Rumple wouldn't do that. I mean that deal was made ages ago before he got his son back, now he has a grandson as well and not to mention he is happy with Belle. He really has no need to…" Emma stopped, seeing the person in question appear in the doorway of her office.

"So it is true the queen and savior are both with child," his voice made Regina freeze in Emma's arms. Emma could feel her body grow stiff with fear, and her losing the words to speak.

"You can and you will not have them, those children are ours," Emma's voice ever so steady. She would not go down on this.

"Oh but you are wrong, Miss. Swan. I have it here in blood. Your mother may have gotten out of her dead on a technicality but you will not, dearie," he said, a grin appearing on his face.

"Emma, please," Regina's words was hardly audible for her to hear. She kissed to top of her head, he was not taking their young ones.

"What do you get out of it, you have a son and a grandson already, and I am sure Belle can make you more children, or are you impotent?" she asked. Maybe that was it, he couldn't get more children than Bae, cause clearly he and Belle were madly in love.

"If I can and cannot has nothing to do with it, I shall come for the children when the time comes," he said, with that he left them.

"I knew….I knew I should never let myself fall in love again, I knew that this was a mistake, I knew it would end badly," Regina's words were ever so harsh as she broke free from Emma and hurried out.

"Regina," Emma's voice hang in the air, as she wondered how she were going to fix this as there was no way she was letting him have their unborn children. She knew Regina's fear was a high risk factor or losing one of them already, and she could not let that happen.

* * *

#SleepingbeautiesattheMillshouse #Henrywatchingoverhismommies #WarmApplePiefordessertYUM #DrinkingSpicedAppleWine #ReginaistheBestChefintown

Neal looked at the picture on Instagram he had just posted and smile. Emma and Regina had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV after dinner, Emma's head on Regina's now big belly, peacefully sleeping after dinner. Both seemingly exhausted by their pregnancy. He smiled at them, they were over halfway now, both working mothers. As it would seem there was no way Regina was backing down as her position as mayor even if she had had a lot of worries in the start of her pregnancy. Emma and Henry was there for her a lot though and by now Snow had cooled down. She and Regina had been in constant battles at the beginning as Snow did not approve. However as both women seemed to be easing into each other and their love and commitment it was not much she could do.

Charming had been helping them rebuild two of Regina's upstairs bedroom into a somewhat bigger nursery and Hook and himself had helped them decorate it. Even if Neal had wanted to be the father of Henry's siblings at first he had now come to terms with that never happening. He looked at his Instagram seeing a lot of awww's on the picture by people thinking the two ladies and Henry being ever so cute. They were thought and he had meant it when he said that Regina, if you didn't count granny and Red was the best chef around. Even Charming was better in the kitchen than his wife.

He looked at his son and said, "I promised to meet Hook down at the Rabbit Hole, are you guys okay here?"

"Sure they'll most likely be sleeping for some more hours," said Henry and smiled at his dad. He and Hook had been ever so close after Neverland. He would have thought them gay as his mothers had it not been for the fact that he knew Hook was dating a younger woman, a wild redhead named Merida. As for himself he had found an older and sophisticated woman named Constance. She even had three children Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz. Both she and Neal talked French between them every once in a while as she was from Paris. She had been married to Thomas, but they had parted as friends due to the fact that they had found they were better off that way. However having been a spare father for the children for years Neal so no problem in him coming around from time to time, just like she did not mind having Henry over at her place. He and Marie was getting along great, in fact so much so that Neal assumed her to be his girlfriend, his son however objected strongly to this. No way he was having a girl.

"Good, call if there is anything and I'll come over," he said, making Henry nod before changing channels on the TV. Something Disney it would seem, Neal found it ironic.

* * *

It was later that night the two mothers woke up, finding Henry sleeping in front of the TV, Regina smiled softly as she got up with a groan. This belly was too heavy and her back was hurting as well, and she still had some time to go. Luckily Rumple had not made more attempts regarding their babies and she hoped he wouldn't either. She sighed as she could hear a message coming in on her phone. Opening only to see the picture Neal posted. She really didn't mind him, Henry or Emma doing so. She was happy, really happy about this. About the baby, about Emma living with her, and that Henry spent most of his time at their house. For her things could not be better. The middle-aged woman took a picture of her son and posted under.

#Mylittlebabyboy #Ourfirstmiracle #Theloveofmylife #Sleeingangel

Oh how she loved him, even after all they had been through her heart was beating strongly for the little boy sleeping in the chair. And not to mention Emma, going into her twitter she wrote:

I am so very happy right now with #HenryMills and #EmmaSwan at the #Millshouse. Perfect evening with my family and #NealCassidy, thank you for the flowers. You guys really are the best in the whole world. #EmmaSwanIloveyou.

She pressed post only to have the phone drop to the floor as she gasped in pain. She should have known happiness couldn't last, it was only a matter of time until she lost it all. It had always been that way for her. First Daniel, then her parents, then Henry until they saved him again. Tears from her eyes, no she would not lose their unborn. Struggling she got up and dragged herself to the couch and Emma, grasping her arm hard, making her say, "Regina, what the hell!"

"The hospital now, please, I'm hurting," in fact her face was twisted in the pain she had to be feeling.

"Henry, up now, we need to go to the hospital," Emma demanded from her son, slowly helping her beloved out to the hallway, and in the car. Driving fast as hell there, in the end it didn't matter, she was the Sheriff and this was an emergency. She ran into the hospital, breathing, "What, help, Regina, the baby."

Someone got the good doctor at once and the brunette was helped inside to be looked at. It would turn out she was not under any real danger and that it was stress, most likely from taking on too much, and so she was told to go easier on everything for the sake of her little one. She shivered, crying in Emma's arms, feeling lost and confused. The blonde made the decision to stay overnight just in case, and she ended up sitting next to the bed in which Regina rested. By early morning both were sound asleep.

* * *

Emma was looking over at Regina; she was sitting on the couch working on something for her job. In fact ever since that night a few months back she had been working from home just to be safe. Emma's orders. She was amazed that the brunette would take orders from anyone, and of all from her without much complaints. Clearly this baby planned or not was a big deal to her. The blonde suspected that Regina had always wanted one, and she would protect it with her life if she had to.

She didn't know that Emma had had an run-in with Rumple earlier that day and not a pleasant one.

_"So it is soon time for the babies to be born?" he had said, looking at her, a vicious grin appearing on his lips._

_"Any day now," said Emma, that much were true._

_"Good, I can hardly wait to be a father," he had said._

_"Then ask Belle, these are ours and you are not getting them," said she stubbornly._

_"A deal is a deal," he pointed out._

_"Oh go to hell, Gold," Emma snarled, feeling the baby kicking quite strongly inside her. Much like the one inside her lover, it didn't like when her mother got upset. Emma knew for a fact her mother had had had the same problem, before her baby was on a few weeks ago. A boy named James after Charming. Now the baby was moving around rapidly._

_"No, dearie, that will be where you will be going when you lose your precious ones," he said. _

_Emma was about to speak when she saw Belle nearing, clearly the woman was not aware of their situation and Emma said, "Take them and I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do!"_

_"Impressive, dearie, now you even sound like her," he said. _

_"You can be such an ass," she said and started to walk away. He was about to go after when she heard Belle say, "Rumple, there you are, I've been looking all over for you. _

"You okay?" she heard Regina asked looking over at Emma. She had noticed her looking at her. Her hand stroking over her belly, the baby was moving again.

"Sure, long day," Emma mastered a smile.

"You are sure that is all?" Regina wasn't buying it, she had seemed distanced ever since she got home and that was not usual at all. She had been ever so affectionate ever since they learned they were pregnant. Not today though, she had barely gotten a swift kiss.

"Just worried about the birth that is all, Henry…it hurt," Emma said with a shrug.

"I can imagine that to be so, but I will be there the whole time," Regina said in a soft tone.

"Something I am very thankful for," Emma gave her a genuine smile, getting one back.

"I am still worried about the deal," Regina hadn't brought it up for some time now.

"I ran into Rumple on my way here," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"He is going to harm them I just know, we are not safe," Regina said, the blonde could see panic she had not seen for a very long time showing in her eyes. That was not good at all.

"He won't come near them I promise," said Emma in a soft tone.

The brunette however got up from the couch and started walking around, her mind running wild. Emma got up also and tried stopping her for no use. Both babies moving around fast, also upset. Regina broke free, tears burning in her eyes. She had feared this for years, that he would come for her price, her unborn, she just hoped he would never hold her to it. A hand on her belly, it was burning up, so hot that she was sure it was glowing. What is she couldn't protect her, what if her magic was not strong enough to protect them. Slowly she made her way upstairs, Emma on her tail, filled with the same worry as she had, the blonde however certain they could beat him. The once evil queen was not so sure, after all he was more powerful than her, much like her mother. It was only luck that had made her throw her into the mirror. She knew both her mother and Rumple was stronger. She lay down on the bed, Emma holding her tight, their pregnant bellies touching. Emma's nose touching by Regina's, her cell on as she whispered, "Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you."

More tears falling from Regina's eyes and now also from Emma's as Regina's voice joined Emma's in singing, "I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me."

Emma smiled as Regina leaned in kissing her before she posted it on her twitter, saying: #We'rewreckingballs #Webelongtogether #Watertickerthanwater #Tiedtogetherforever #DeepEndlessLoveattheMillsHouse

Both were shivering now, scared for their lives, for their babies, holding on to each other, whispering the lyrics of wrecking ball over and over until they fell asleep.

* * *

Regina would wake up hours later, whispering, "Emma, it's time, the baby."

The pain that had dragged her out from her sleep, she didn't know how she knew as she had never before given birth before, still she knew it was contractions. She was scared as she somehow got up from the bed, panting as another one hit. Shouldn't they be further apart, she had read about this, this was not as it should be, pain, and the child inside her was still burning, it hurt. Was this how she would die, giving birth to a fireball. Only she would see the irony in that, as she turned to look at Emma gasping. She saw the expression of pain, shock and horror in her eyes, as she asked, "Princess, what is the matter?"

"Something is wrong, the baby, it's hot like fire, it hurts," she whispered, was this possible. Henry hadn't been this hot, ever, and surely they would not have fever before birth or be on fire. This was not good, she knew. She knew the baby inside Regina had been burning hot before, or at least her belly had been. She slowly got out of bed, pushing up Regina's top, her hands on her belly, it was burning, whereas her body was otherwise cold. Was this because their babies had been made of love and magic?

She felt Regina's hands on her belly, they were cold, it soothed her, calmed her down somewhat. She took a deep breath, her brain wasn't even functioning, looking into Regina's dark eyes, she knew she had the same problem. A deep breath, looking over at the nightstand she said, "We should call dad?"

"Why on earth?" asked Regina confused, what did he have to do with this?

"To get us to the hospital and fast, I have a bad feeling," Emma whispered, leaning her head against her shoulder.

Regina nodded, making a hand movement so the phone ended up in her hand and she pushed call, holding it to Emma's ear. The younger woman soon heard her father say, "Emma, what on earth, do you know what time it is."

"Daddy, you need to get her and fast, we are in labor, and the baby they are hot," Emma said, panting, anther painful contraction.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, just need to pull on pants and shoes, hold on in there baby girl," he said and hung up. Emma saw how Regina's eyes rolled back in her head due to pain, and for once she was glad they had fallen asleep with their clothes on. She somehow managed to get them down the stairs and outside. She saw her father had taken her mother's car, he stepped hard on the break and got them in before stepping on the gas, hearing how both women were panting hard and moaning in pain. Having been through this two times before he was not unfamiliar with the concept of birth and therefore turned on the radio to get their mind distracted saying, "I saw you sinking earlier, that was really beautiful, but why the tears?"

"It's…complicated, but I owe these babies to Rumple," Regina said, leaning her head between her legs, screaming out at the same time as Emma. God why did it have to hurt like this?

"The curse?" for once in his life his brain was working fast to get to that conclusion. He swallowed hard, and made a turn and drove back to the mayoral mansion. He stopped and said, "This time you both have to trust me. I hate to say this but for once I wish Cora was here or could arise from the dead."

"Dad, we need to go to the hospital there is not much time," Emma whispered, looking at his father in terror, had he lost it now.

"I will deliver them like I delivered you, it is the safest way to do this. Once we are inside you are to put a protection spell on the house," he looked at Regina, clearly she saw where he was going and didn't object. Emma was confused, what was going on. He helped them out of the car and up to Regina's bed. Neither objected as he removed their pants, perhaps as their water had broken on the way back there. Charming wouldn't even complain about that as he knew if this all worked out Regina would buy him or rather his wife a new car. He had no idea how to deliver two at once, in fact the two ladies had no idea what do either, both were in indescribable pain, feeling their bodies weaken, being torn apart and burning up. This was not normal both knew. What was odd was that both children were to came out at the exact time, and whereas the one Regina gave birth to would look like Emma, Emma's would look like Regina. Both children was in Charming's eyes the most beautiful he had ever seen, even more so than Emma and his son. He would never tell his wife that though. For now he was washing up the children, while a weak Regina removed the protection of the house and called for Rumpelstiltskin. Charming removed the afterbirth after giving the babies to their mothers. Emma smiled at Regina weakly saying, "You did good, sweetheart, I am proud of you."

"Well, well, well what do we have here," Rumple said, how he could appear so quick Emma would never know. She only knew she was in no condition to fight him, even for her little girls.

"Take them," Regina's tired voice was ever so steady.

"What?!" both Emma and Charming's voice sounded in unison.

"Trust me," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Emma nodded tiredly and Rumple came closer, Regina kissed the girl in her arms, holding her up. Rumple's hands came to take her, only when they were inches from her, bright light surrounded her, making him shot against the wall, and Regina held her closer, stroking her, kissing her head, whispering, "Good girl."

Emma held her girl forward, and just like that fire was surrounding her like hymen, it didn't harm her or the baby, but it would hurt Rumple. He backed off in horror saying, "Make the magic stop."

"I can't it is not out doing," Regina said.

"Fine, you win, I don't want beasts like that," he said vanishing in dismay.

"Did you know that would happen?" Emma, whispered, snuggling close to her love.

"I had a hunch, because nothing is stronger than love, or rather our love," Regina bent over kissing Emma before she gave her phone to Charming saying, "A picture please."

"Smile," he said, making both smile tiredly and hold up the babies. He gave her the phone back and she put it on Instagram saying #BabygirlsSwanMills #WeWanttoseeBigbrotherHenryinthemorning #CuterthanbabyJames #HappyandtiredattheMillshouse

"I agree that they are cuter than Emma's brother," said Charming and smiled at them, adding, "Please don't tell Snow I said that."

"We won't and thank you for helping us," said Regina and smiled back at him.

"You are welcome, Regina, So what are you calling them?" asked he.

"Well Emma is holding Cora after mother and this here is Eva after Snow's mother, we wanted something short, and we know mom and Eva were close back in the days, mom told me," said Regina.

"I'll make sure to tell Snow," said he and left them. He would later tell his wife that the two children had came out like wrecking balls.

"So are you happy?" Regina asked Emma, smiling tiredly.

"Oh yes, very happy, and to think this all started with me writing Regina is my baby daddy," said Emma with a small laugh.

"Ah yes, however, Miss. Swan you are the more many one," said Regina laughing also, before bending over kissing Emma, knowing she could never have been happier. As for Emma she would tweet early the next morning:

I've never been happier #ILoveReginaMilss and #EvaSwanMills and #CoraSwanMills. Thank you #DaddyCharming for helping us last night. We want #RubyRedforGodMother and #NealforGodfather, hoping for you both to come over to see our twins. And mom #OurtwinsarecuterthanbabyJames.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, would like to hear your point of view in a # or regular way :o)


End file.
